Clash Of Clans Archives Volume 0
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hello fanfictioners my first fanfic for clash of clans! Ched the Chief had founded his very own village and is now taking the basic steps in improving his village time after time. Will Ched know the basics in becoming a good clasher? And some feelings on some parts of the story too! I'm also currently beta-reading too. So feel free if you want to.
1. A Village

Clash of Clans Archives Volume 0

Today's Episode: A Village

Chapter 1

As Ched walked through the forest, he could see a big open clearing in front of him.

Ched: What in the world-?

Ched walked into the clearing and saw nothing.

Ched: What's this clearing for anyway?

Ched demanded this but then saw trees too.

Ched: I guess I should build myself a house now!

Ched got to work and started building his house by chopping trees for nearly six hours. By the time he finished, it was a work of art for him.

Ched: Ah! All finished!

Ched went inside his house and then wondered what to call it. Just then, he saw a builder outside his house.

Ched: What do you want?

Builder: Hello. I heard that you just build a town hall!

Ched: Town Hall? This is my house!

Builder: Actually it isn't. Buildings with that kind of formation are called Town Halls.

Ched: But why are they called that?

Builder: Because that is the most important thing in a village!

Ched: I'm gonna start a village?

Builder: Yup.

Ched: By why would I do something like that?

Builder: Well ultimately it's your choice. You don't have to do it but I've seen other people with lots of gold in villages!

Ched: GOLD?!

Builder: That's right.

Ched: Yes! Time for me to start a village!

Builder: Excellent! May I be your first builder?

Ched: Yes!

Builder: Okay. So here is my builder's hut over there.

Then the builder pointed his finger over to the right.

Ched: Why do you builders need huts?

Builder: Once we are finished building, we stay there. It is like our house just like you!

Ched: Ah, I understand now.

Builder: Well. Shall we begin building the village?

Ched: Yup.

Builder: Okay. You see those women coming towards you?

Ched: Yeah.

Builder: Those people will help you with building the village.

Ched: Okay.

Builder: I have to get back to the hut. I'll see you when you need some building done!

Ched: Got it!

Then woman came to him.

Woman: Hello chief! Those women you see including me are called villagers.

Ched: Okay.

Woman: So you have to start building your village.

Ched: Yeah I know that.

Woman: As you noticed in your town hall, you have a little bit of gold and elixir.

Ched: What's elixir?

Woman: That magical substance of liquid is what forms troops you can use in battle. You can also upgrade some buildings with them but not all. You can buy upgrades for your troops with them too.

Ched: Okay I guess it is!

Woman: There is dark elixir too but you have to unlock it with town hall seven.

Ched: So my town hall is level one?

Woman: Yes.

Ched: Okay. I guess now it's time to get building?

Woman: Yup. First, you-

Just then, a goblin stampede came to the village.

Goblin Chief: GRAG! Another puny human!

Ched: What are those goblins?

Woman: (Gasp) This is the goblin horde! They are going to try to steal our gold!

Ched: Well we have to do something about it!

Woman: Yes. Go to the shop immediately!

Ched hurried to the shop and saw lots of buildings.

Woman: Now purchase the cannon.

Ched: It only costs two hundred fifty gold!

Woman: Yes. Pretty cheap huh? Now go place it in front of the town hall!

Ched hurried to the builders hut and told the builder to go build a cannon.

Builder: Okay. It will take a minute.

Ched: A minute? The goblin horde is going to attack!

Builder: Well gem it up then!

Ched: Gem it up?

Builder: You have five hundred gems right now. You need to use one of them and I am finished with it immediately!

Ched: (Handing a gem) Here!

Builder: Thanks!

The builder finished up the level one cannon which seemed a little small.

Woman: You can always upgrade it any time!

Ched: Nice!

Goblin Chief: So! My goblins, take out that cannon!

Ched: Bring it on!

So two goblins rushed towards the cannon. The cannon saw them in its range and then started shooting the small cannonballs at them. Each cannon subtracted a fourth of the goblin's lives. The cannon killed the first goblin before it attacked the cannon but the goblin started punching the cannon. The cannon finally took it out.

Woman: Whew! That was a close one!

Goblin Chief: You haven't seen the last of me yet!

And the goblin chief then retreated away with his horde back into the forest.

Ched: I have to repair the cannon now right?

Woman: No. This village is built on a ley line which means that the cannon will magically repair itself over time.

Ched: Ah.

Woman: First, you need to have a gold storage so you can carry more gold!

Ched: And I need to buy it with elixir?

Woman: Yes. Go get it from the shop. Please note that all the buildings I asked for you, gem them up to save some time.

Ched: Okay.

Ched placed the gold storage down went to gem it up.

Woman: Next, you will need an elixir storage!

Ched: Have it!

Ched placed it down and then went to gem it up.

Woman: Now put down a collector for elixir!

Ched placed it down and then went to gem it up once more.

Woman: Good job!

Just then, five wizards came from a corner.

Woman: Well! Looks like some wizards from the ivory tower are here!

Ched: Is that one of the troops?

Woman: Yes. It is the seventh troop you unlock in barracks. You can attack single player in the goblin map so let's attack the first level which is called payback!

Ched: Yeah!

AT PAYBACK

All the goblins rushed towards the town hall and level one cannon was standing guard.

Woman: You have five wizards but you can save three of them. You need only two to destroy the cannon.

Ched: Okay.

Ched placed down two of his wizards towards the cannon. The cannon saw the wizards and began shooting at them but the wizards destroyed the cannon with their fireballs and a slow manner. The wizards began attacking the town hall and as they landed a fireball into the town hall, Ched saw gold and elixir come out of it. Finally, the wizards finished it up and Ched's storages were already filled up.

Ched: So where do the wizards I deployed go?

Woman: Well, with normal chiefs the wizards disappear into the ground with bursts of elixir. But you're a special chief.

Ched: What's special about me?

Woman: Well, it is unknown about you but for all we know your special.

Ched: So what happens to the troops I deployed?

Woman: Instead of disappearing into the ground, those troops come home with you.

Ched: Ah nice!

Woman: So now let's get back to the village. Anyway, what are you going to call it?

Ched: I'll call it, Choda!

Woman: Excellent name!

Ched: I guess it is!

Woman: Now let's build a few more buildings!

Ched: Okay then!

Ched was proud to see his village in great shape. 


	2. Barry the Barbarian

Chapter 2: Barry the Barbarian

Villager: You will need to build just a few more-

All of a sudden, the goblin horde came back!

Goblin Chief: What!? You puny humans have gold? We goblins love gold!

Villager: (Gasp) Quickly go get a barrack from the shop!

Ched: I thought we were gonna defend!

Villager: We will attack their next base which is called "Goblin Forest" before they attack us!

Ched: (Placing the barrack down) what's next?

Villager: Train eight barbarians!

Ched: Okay.

Ched saw the image of what looked like a Scottish warrior that had a yellow mean looking mustache.

Then, all of a sudden a barbarian that had a gleaming iron sword walked up to Ched.

Barbarian: Hello Ched. My name is Barry and I am in charge of the barbarians!

Villager: Usually, you need to have a barbarian king as a "leader" but you are as I said, special! So here is your barbarian leader!

Ched: (Shaking hands) Nice to meet you!

Barry: Well, now let's go out there to the forest and cause mayhem!

Ched: You got that right!

AT GOBLIN FOREST

A bunch more goblins rushed towards the town hall and there was an archer tower standing there. But there was also a wooden hut there too.

Ched: Now let's got take that out!

Barry: Alright. Deploy your troops!

Ched placed down all of his barbarians except Barry because he'd be there to help him. But Barry could still attack anyway. The archers in the tower saw the barbarians and then started shooting at them with arrows as fast as they could. They landed a head shot at one barbarian and then the barbarian fell down more of a slip fall. The barbarians were now on the base of the archer tower. The archers started shooting still but they were nervous now. Two more barbarians got killed but then the rest finally destroyed the base of the tower. The tower toppled down and smashed against the hut collapsing it instantly.

Ched: YES!

The rest of the barbarians cheered and then ran towards the town hall and started pounding it with the swords and as they destroyed it, more gold and elixir splashed out.

Barry: Congratulations! Now we can go back!

AT CHODA

Villager: You can get a second builder so you can build buildings all at once!

Ched: How much does the next hut cost?

Villager: Two hundred fifty gems.

Ched: Alright. I have lots more. I'll cash it in!

Ched went to the shop and bought it. He placed it then somewhere next to the army camp.

Villager: You can get more gems by going to achievements. Each time you earn an achievement, you get some gems!

Ched: Nice!

Villager: Until then, when something new happens to come, I'll help you! But I have my own work to do as well. Remember Ched. The whole village is counting on you!

Ched: I'll try my best!

With that, the villager left and headed towards the town hall. Ched walked to the second builder's hut.

Ched: I found a cannon available on the shop. Could you go build one for me?

Builder: Okay. I need two hundred fifty gold please!

Ched: Here you go!

Ched handed some of his gold over. Then, he went to the first builder's hut.

Ched: And could you upgrade the gold storage to level two?

Builder: Alright! That will be seven hundred fifty elixir!

Ched: Here!

Ched grabbed some elixir from the town hall.

The builder then received the elixir and then started working on the gold storage.

The second builder was finished of the cannon and Ched asked him to upgrade it to level two. But it would cost one thousand gold so he couldn't afford it.

Ched: Hmm. I have some elixir, so I'll train some troops!

Ched trained twenty more barbarians and then went to gem it up.

Ched: Now let's go to battle!

Ched then went to multiplier battle and founded some puny villages but can't find enough gold. He finally ran out of gold from searching and found exactly the village he was looking for. It had one thousand two hundred sixty six gold. But it had some really strong defenses. It had some walls surrounding the strongest cannon which were level three. There were some archers in a level two archer tower talking to each other and a cannon next to the elixir collector which was level one.

Ched: Okay Barry. It looks like I'll have to deploy you too!

Barry: Fine with me!

Ched placed all of his barbarians right next to the archer tower and then placed Barry down next to a gold mine that was not guarded. Those villagers there rushed towards the town hall just like the goblins did. Barry then swung the sword with all his might to land the first attack. The archers on the tower stopped talking and then started to shoot at the barbarians. But they still kept on talking as they shoot. The archers landed a three shot on a barbarian killing him and then landed an instant kill on another. The barbarians finally got to the archer tower but the level one cannon was now in range. It started shooting at the barbarians and it took seven shots to kill one.

Barry: I'm almost done!

Ched: Destroy that mine!

Barry landed a viscous swing at the mine causing the mine cart to topple over and spill out some gold.

Barry: you'll have to get that Ched! I'm still trying to destroy this mine!

Ched: (Gulp)

Ched then took a deep breath and then charged forward towards the battlefield. He quickly grabbed as much gold as he could and then retreated back. Barry now finally destroyed the gold mine and it caved in.

Barry: I'll have to hurry up and attack that cannon!

The archer tower finally collapsed and the archers screamed as they fell down. But six barbarians got killed. The cannon finished off another barbarian but realized that Barry was attacking it so he started shooting at Barry.

Barry: OOF!

Barry ducked on a cannonball and then strike back causing some shrapnel to fall off. Barry saw a cannonball about to strike him but then he swung his sword with all his might and successfully deflected it causing it to bombard towards the cannon. The cannonball slammed itself against the barrel of the cannon and it clogged it and as the cannon kept on shooting, it started to "overheat" and then it exploded.

Barry: Heh ha! A successful return to sender!

The barbarians rushed towards an elixir collector but now were in range of the level three cannon. The cannon started shooting at them but then Barry saw it. Meanwhile, the chief inside the town hall was furious!

Chief: How dare they do that!

Outside, Barry ran to a gold mine and grabbed the mine cart. Barry carried it with his hands above his head holding the "floor" of it. Barry ran behind the cannon and then saw some rope besides the town hall. Barry ran to get it but then was met by a cold hard kick by the chief!

Chief: Just what do you think you're doing?

Barry: I'm going to go get some rope.

Chief: Why?

Barry: Because-

Barry punched the chief in the face and then tried to stab him but the chief jerked away. Barry still stabbed him in the arm though.

Chief: YOOOOW!

The chief staggered towards the town hall and Barry snatched up the rope.

Barry: Now to finish up the fight!

There were only four barbarians left and they finally destroyed the wall when Barry crept up behind the cannon and then tied the mine cart to it. The cannon started to overheat again just like the level one cannon and it exploded. But the explosion blasted some of the walls and the walls struck the roof of the town hall, which was level two. They still scrambled towards the town hall and started hitting it over and over again. It took some time to destroy it but it finally collapsed to pieces. But there were no villagers, builders, or even the chief in there.

Barry: Hmm. Where are they?

The barbarians found some more gold but barely any elixir. Barry saw a note there too. It read:

 _ **To find the gold storage, go right past the elixir collector, and then you will find a large tree. Walk past it and it will be there.**_

Barry: Okay! Let's go to the elixir collector!

The chief, the builders, and the villagers were hiding out in the forest all grumbling about their defeat.

Barry and the four barbarians found the collector and then a barbarian slashed at the glass and collected the elixir. Barry finally found the tree and then started to go in it and found the secret gold storage.

Barry: Bingo!

Barry and the barbarians grabbed all the gold from there using the ladder and then hurried back to Ched.

Ched: Yes! Victory one hundred percent three stars!

Barry: Yup!

Ched, Barry, and the four barbarians then cheered on back at the village happy about their victory.


	3. Basic Buildings

Chapter 3: Basic Buildings

Ched: WOO! That's was a great battle!

Barry: Yes it is. I think you should upgrade that cannon now.

Ched: I will.

Ched paid the thousand gold to the builder and then saw a broken old castle.

Ched: Hmm. Wonder what that is. I'll go ask a villager!

Ched saw a villager heading towards the town hall and he asked her what that castle was.

Villager: That's called the Clan Castle.

Ched: What will it do and how much will it cost to rebuild it?

Villager: You can join clans or make your own clan. Then, if the clan has at least ten members, you can start clan wars! And it cost ten thousand gold.

Ched: What are clan wars?

Villager: They are wars when one clan verses against another clan. When your clan wins, you get lots of war loot which is huge amounts of gold and elixir!

Ched: Thanks for the definition.

Villager: You're welcome.

The villager then walked back to the town hall.

Ched walked slowly to the broken old clan castle and saw the door on the floor. Ched touched the walls. They almost seemed to peel off as he touched them.

Ched: Ten thousand gold. Now that's a lot!

Ched then wanted to get barracks level two. It costs fifteen hundred elixir and he only had eight hundred seven. Ched trained up sixteen barbarians and then realized that he could upgrade his gold storage to level three. So he went to gem up the missing elixir and then went to gem up the time. He could buy storage for gold so he did just that. He then went to do the exact thing he did for the other gold storage. So it was until level three as well. He also realized he could upgrade the storages one more time to level four. So he did just that. He decided to just earn the gold for the town hall by attacking. He finally saw an archer tower available to him.

Ched: I have some gold left to buy it! Well, at least I could empower my village even more!

Ched bought the tower and then decided not to spend his gems too much. He waited for a few more seconds and his troops were finished.

Barry: Uh Ched, it looks like you can't bring me in battle now.

Ched: Why is that?

Barry: I had been hit in the stomach with five cannonballs so I am going to get my stomach pain healed in the town hall.

Ched: Thanks for letting me know.

Barry: Anytime.

Ched: Now. LET'S GO TO BATTLE!

The barbarians roared with excitement and then they started searching for some villages.

Ched tried searching for some villages with a decent amount of both gold and elixir. He found a town hall four that looked pretty good to him. It had ten thousand of both gold and elixir. It only had a level four cannon, a level two archer tower, and a level two cannon. The whole village was completely surrounded by wooden walls but Ched saw an opening on the village's entrance.

Ched's Mind: That chief. Why leave a small space out for intruders to come in!

Ched placed a barbarian down to see if he could at least get a building without any defenses guarding it because all of the defenses were guarding the town hall. The villagers and builders rushed towards the town hall. All of a sudden, just as the barbarian entered the village, Ched saw a small platform spring the barbarian off the ground and into the forest.

Ched: Whoa. That's some trap!

Ched already knew that there was no defense guarding the first building which was a gold mine. He placed all of his barbarians down and then they all practically tore apart the level two gold mine. The barbarians then went to another gold mine but then Ched saw a hidden bomb next to the barbarians. It exploded on impact blasting the barbarians tumbling them towards the wall and then they slammed into the wall and then slided down to the ground. They all staggered up and then ran towards the gold mine to finish it off. They headed towards elixir storage but that was when the archer tower was in range. It started shooting at them and taking them out one by one.

Ched: NOO! Destroy that and then head for the gold storage!

A barbarian was frustrated by the level five elixir storage which was a large storage. They were attacking it so he stabbed the glass with all his might and then the elixir started spilling out and then they started to grab the elixir. They headed to a builders hut and then destroyed it instantly. They headed for the gold storage but it was now protected by the level two cannon. A cannonball tripped a barbarian and an arrow had strike a barbarian in the head.

Ched: (Gulp) we're losing! Well, at least we can get at least a one star!

Only seven barbarians were still left in battle. They finally finished off the first gold storage and then headed towards the archer tower.

Ched: I'm assuming we need to destroy that archer tower to a least get a one star! But what was even worse was the level four cannon were now in range! It shot even larger cannonballs at the barbarians. Another barbarian decided to climb up the ladder on the tower so he did just that and the archers ignored him until he got at the way top. The archers saw him but now it was too late. The barbarian slashed at them and they fell off the tower. The two cannons were still shooting at the barbarians but they were only two left.

Ched: Alright! So you want to play hard huh? I'll deploy all five of my wizards now!

Ched placed down his wizards in a group and in just a few moments, the level two cannon was gone. But the barbarian was climbing down the archer tower and the cannon shot the tower causing the barbarian to fall off and slam himself onto the last barbarian. The barbarians toppled down and then lay still.

Ched: Great! Now I only have the wizards left!

The wizards headed towards an elixir collector but the cannon took out a wizard. The wizards dished out the collector in four hits and were finally heading towards the cannon. The cannon was shooting like crazy now but the wizards shot the fireballs at it and each time a fireball hit, some shrapnel gets blasted off. The cannon took out another wizard but it finally got destroyed. Now the wizards have no more defenses to destroy so they headed towards the second gold storage.

Ched: YES!

But the chief inside the town hall chuckled to himself.

Chief: Those fools forgot that I had another bomb!

The wizards all of a sudden tripped on a bomb and the bomb exploded blasting two wizards. The two wizards disappeared in the smoke of the bomb.

Ched: WHAT?!

There was only one wizard left and he realized that there was no ladder on the level five gold storage. There were some ladder steps up but there was a lock too. The wizard tried concentrating on one spot to try to make a hole on the storage but it was very hard. Then when the wizard decided to go a little closer to the storage, another spring trap popped up and the wizard was sent flying into the beach that was just a few tiles down the village.

Ched: I've never seen that before! I'll heck it out in my village!

Ched received a one star and got five thousand six hundred eighty eight gold and two thousand one hundred thirty six elixir. Ched returned back and headed down to see his own beach. It was very calm over there.

Ched: But I still need to get the town hall level three!

Ched then put the gold and elixir in the storages. The archer tower was finished and he arranged the builder to upgrade the barracks to level two. He couldn't wait for that. But just as he asked the builder to upgrade it, a villager screamed.

Ched: (Rushing towards the villager) what's happening?

Villager: Someone is raiding our village!

Ched: (Shouting) everyone, get inside of the town hall NOW!

Everyone did just that, and Ched quickly went inside the town hall as well.

Ched: Now let's start defending!

And the raid began. Only Ched saw what looked like to be pink haired troops holding bows.

Ched: (Gulp) they could take out the archers on the tower!

Ched was losing confidence now, but he hoped he could protect his gold.


	4. Town Hall Gold

Chapter 4: Town Hall Gold

What seemed to be looking like big humans which were two of them headed towards the level one cannon.

Ched: What are those troops?

Villager: Those are called giants. Their favorite target is defenses and they have lots of hit points. So it will take a while to take them out.

Ched: (Gulp)

Then twelve barbarians were deployed down and started destroying the gold mine.

Ched: WHAT?!

All of the barbarians were smashing on the mine cart and the giants pounded the cannon until it was reduced to rubble. They headed towards the archer tower and the archers were just about finished with taking out six barbarians. They saw the giants and then started to land headshots on them. Some barbarians were finished with the mine and then headed towards the elixir collector. The level two cannon were now in range and then started to shoot the cannonballs at the barbarians. One cannonball hit a barbarian in the face and the barbarian fell backwards. The cannonball bounced off the barbarian's face and smashed into the collector's glass.

Ched: Okay. Now I'll have to start upgrading my collectors as well!

The giants finally reached the archer tower because it was so slow. A giant punched the tower causing some wood to fall off. Another giant landed a hook punch at the tower causing an archer to nearly fall off into the elixir storage. The archers finally took out a giant which was unfortunate for the chief who was raiding the village. He placed his seven archers right before the barbarians and the archers were just finished with taking out the army camp. They headed towards the archer tower and the giant fell down and squashed four archers. The cannon was done taking out the last barbarians now was helping out the archer tower. The cannon landed a cannonball at the giant's face but that didn't seem to hurt him that much. The archers started shooting at the archers in the archer tower. The archers on the tower were dodging most of the arrows but it was very difficult to hit the giants now. The archer tower finally fell down and smashed the elixir storage causing all of the elixir to seep out.

Ched: NOO!

The level two cannon was finish finally taking out the last giant but the archers started shooting at it from a distance while occasionally using a large boulder as a barricade. The cannon were shooting at the boulder attempting to break it open but after ten hits, there was only a small crack on the boulder. The archers laughed at that and then finished taking out the cannon. The archers headed towards the gold storage and shot a few arrows at it which made Ched outraged!

Ched: They won't get away with this!

Ched raced outside towards the archers. The villagers crowded around the opening of the town hall all murmuring.

Villager: Do you think our chief could survive?

Ched tackled an archer down to the ground and then tried to grab the archer's bow but she had a firm grip on it. The three left archers were pointing their bows at Ched's head.

Archer: Step away. Any move and it will be your last.

Ched hesitated and slowly backed away. All of a sudden, he heard the archer yelp in pain.

Archer: AHH! OOF! URG!

Ched turned around and saw Barry stabbing the archer in the back. The two archers shot at Barry but he was ready for the move and ducked. He slashed at another archer and the archer fell to the ground. The archer who Ched tackled took aim out Ched but he turned around al of a sudden and kicked the bow out of her hands. Ched grabbed her up and then landed a hook punch on her. She stumbled back and then tried to jab at Ched but he ducked and then landed an uppercut on her. She fell backward and tumbled upon a nearby bush. Then she lay still with elixir around her.

Ched: So much with elixir!

Barry was now facing the last archer. The archer lashed at Barry with her bow but he blocked it with his sword and kicked her torso. She rolled backward a few times and then took aim at Barry. Barry ran forwards and she shot one single arrow at Barry. Barry swung his sword and the sword slashed the arrow away. Barry tried to slash the sword down towards the archer. The archer jerked backwards but just as Barry was about to finish the slash, he stopped halfway until it was facing the archer's torso. He then landed a sword thrust towards the archer pinning her in the chest. The archer staggered back and then fell backwards.

Ched: Nice move Barry!

Barry: Yeah. I was treated for only a minor stomach pain so I got out early.

Ched: Well how much gold did we lose?

Villager: I'll go check.

The villager went to the gold storage and smiled.

Villager: Well Ched. We lost very little gold. We only lost eight two gold.

Ched: Well that's nice to know!

Villager: You might want to put the last elixir and gold collectors down!

Ched: Really? I didn't know I had multiple more!

Villager: Well you have two of each left.

Ched placed all of the collectors down and then gemmed it up. Ched was finally relaxed when the barracks was finally getting some progress done upgrading. He walked over to the gold mine that had just been attacked. It was still getting repaired on the ley line but the gold from there was taken. He peeked inside the cart and saw just a handful of gold left in there. Ched grabbed the gold and then pushed the cart back in the mine. He carried the gold and dumped it into the storage.

Ched: Well the gold in this storage means more than the mine!

Ched now had just a few more thousands of gold left to upgrade the town hall to level three. Ched couldn't wait to get the archers as the new troop. Then Ched thought of something and then he went back to the town hall. There was a villager inside there so he went over to her.

Ched: Uh, is there such thing as a revenge attack against the player who attacked your village?

Villager: Why yes there is!

Ched: Well I'm going to go get some revenge on this chief who attacked my village!

Villager: Why do that to a chief? He hasn't really got any of our resources!

Ched: Yes, but he had took some gold from my mines!

Villager: Well if you insist. You should train some troops though.

Ched: Yeah I'm waiting for the barracks to upgrade to level two.

Villager: Good. Well, hopefully that barrack upgrading is almost done!

Ched: Um, I'll go ask the builder!

Ched left the town hall and then asked the builder how long left to upgrade it.

Builder: Approximately in five minutes.

Ched: Thanks!

Ched walked around his village and then headed towards the beach. Ched couldn't wait to get the archers. He'd first order them to go get all of the resources even though their favorite target is anything.

Ched: You just wait chief who just attacked me! Wait till I get my hands on your gold you raided from me!


	5. Abby the Archer

Chapter 5: Abby the Archer

A few more seconds has passed but Ched managed to be patient. Finally, the barracks were finished and of course Ched saw what looked to be like some pink haired archers. Then, there was an archer carrying a shiny looking bow walked up to Ched. In fact, her bow seemed to be sparkling in the sunlight.

Archer: Hi Ched. My name is Abby and I am in charge of the archers!

Ched: (Shaking hands) really? That's sound great! Oh, and nice bow you have there!

Abby: Thanks.

Villager: Well Ched. Seems to me like this archer is like the archer queen!

Ched: Yeah. I am too important just to wait for troops now! I'm gonna gem them up!

Ched did just that. He trained ten barbarians and ten archers, or barch.

Ched: Now let's go to battle!

Barry: Yeah!

Abby: Oh. So you're Barry? The leader of the barbarians?

Barry: That's right.

Abby: Nice.

Ched: That is nice. But you see here, I still need my gold! You can chat to each other when we start battling but don't get too carried away!

Barry: I know.

Ched: Alright! Now let's go grab gold!

Ched started using the revenge attack and found the village. A village with three thousand five hundred eighty seven gold. It even had some elixir too. But the village was a town hall four. Ched saw two new buildings that village. He first saw what looked to be some kind of firework machine. And second of all, he saw a black tube facing upwards.

Ched: Whoa! Does that thing work on ground or something?

There was two level three cannons, an archer tower level four, and the firework machine level one.

Ched: When I get back, I'm gonna do some research on that thing! That is a great defense for my village!

There were some stone walls although they looked uneven and messy around the firework machine and some wooden walls covering the town hall and the tube. The rest of the walls were covering the village but there were at least ten open spaces. Ched placed the barbarian's down and then used the archers in a big group. All of the village's occupants immediately rushed din the town hall. Barry ran with the barbarians' and they immediately destroyed a level three elixir collector and a level one gold mine with ease. Abby saw the archer tower had two archers on it so she crept to a bush.

Abby: Time to ambush!

Abby aimed her bow at an archer's head and then shot one single bow with perfect accuracy on it. The archer shrieked in pain as elixir splashed out of her head all of a sudden. The arrow nearly went through the head but the archer toppled down and then was lost in the stampede of bar brains. The other archer on the tower looked at the critical condition archer with horror and then saw Abby. The archer shot a flaming arrow at Abby but Abby rolled away but the bush unfortunately burned down. Barry had just jammed up the other cannon and when the cannon exploded, it made a chain reaction blow on an elixir storage level five. The elixir started rushing out and Barry started collecting them. Abby dodged another arrow and then jumped sideways and shot an arrow at the archer. It hit the archer on the chest and the archer was a bit blasted off and was sent down into the other level three cannon. The cannon were jammed up again and then it blew up. But now the tube was in range. It then made a terrifying sound and there was what looked like to be a mortar shell come out of it.

Ched: So that thing is called a mortar!

The mortar was level one but all the barbarians have been at least hit once. The mortar landed in the middle of the barbarians and then it sent three flying outside of the village. There were five left because two were killed. The rest of the archers which were seven of them were shooting at the firework machine. It surprisingly was really hard to destroy and only small fragments of wood came every five hits. The mortar was right on action and then wiped out another barbarian. Abby finally got up and then finally started helping the archers. Barry also was finish collecting the elixir and then ran to the mortar. The barbarians were finished with destroying a builders hut and then headed to the mortar as well. The mortar shot another shell and it exploded on three barbarians and as the barbarians was sent tumbling backward a little bit, one of them triggered a bomb and it wiped out two of them. Barry finally got to the wall and started smashing it with all his might but then the mortar wiped out the rest of the barbarians. The mortar changed targets into the archers instead. The firework machine was now a little bit broken the firework was a bit dangling off but no harm damaged majorly. Barry tried destroying the wall with all his strength but it was going to take some time.

Barry: Just fall down already!

Ched: Try harder!

The mortar all of a sudden had wiped out every single archer except Abby.

Abby: (Gulp)

Meanwhile, the chief inside the down hall was snickering.

Chief: That archer is totally doomed!

The mortar shot again at Abby but she ran away and changed her targets to the town hall instead. Barry was finally finished with destroying the wall and then saw a bush nearby. Barry grabbed it and stuffed it inside the mortar. The mortar blasted it away but it took some serious damage. The mortar fell apart and exploded into small fragments.

Chief: NO WAY!

Ched: Yeah!

Ched ran inside the town hall and then spied the chief and villagers and builders.

Ched: Who's doomed now?

Chief: Can we settle this over with a-

Ched: Sure thing!

Ched kicked the chief over to the wall. The chief staggered up and then tried to land a hook punch but Ched ducked and punched the chief's torso. The chief fell backwards and then kicked at Ched. Ched blocked the kick and then landed a tornado kick on the chief knocking him out instantly. Barry was standing by the doorway.

Barry: So. Ched knows martial arts!

Ched: Yeah. So did everyone destroy all buildings?

Barry: Everything except this town hall!

A villager walked forward towards Ched.

Villager: Please don't kill all of us!

Ched felt pity and sorry on them. Even though the chief had took some gold. But to Ched, it was almost like losing a friend because you almost liked framed up them. But you feel sorry for them.

Ched: All right. I'll let you people stay alive. But you must flee into the forest.

Villager: Thank you!

Everyone left except the chief who was still lying still on the ground. Ched even felt sorry for him so he decided to at least do one nice thing for him. Ched dragged him outside and then ordered for the town hall to be destroyed. Abby arrived but saw the chief on the ground.

Abby: Why did you drag him outside?

Ched: I felt sorry for him.

Abby: Oh.

Barry: Well? Are you going to help me destroy this town hall or what?

Ched: (Sigh) All right. Let's destroy it. I just want to get a three star.

Barry and Abby both destroyed the town hall within a matter of minutes.

Ched: Let's go back to Choda.

AT CHODA

Ched walked into the town hall and realized that he had enough gold to make the upgrade for the town hall to be level three!

Ched: Yes!

Ched called for his first builder to upgrade the town hall. He also asked the second builder to upgrade the army camp to level two.

Ched: Even though I feel sorry for that village I revenged attack on, I still have to accept it and just work on my village!

Ched worked more to improve his village every time and he did so. He enjoyed it and sometimes with pleasure. And he'd always go to the beach every sunset and just meditate while his shadow stays calm.

 **Thank you for reading my first archive for Clash of Clans! I want to thank everyone who reviewed even TBK, and BB2002. I am actually currently beta-reading hiring right now so if you would like to get the job, you can but there is some great completion out there but who knows? Maybe you can get the job! Be sure to check out my profile for any new polls that was put up but if you know Crash Bandicoot, I just made seven archives but I stopped there and will continue to archives volume eight until I finish the Clash of Clans archives volume three. I am just like juggling between those left and right. But look out for the next archive coming onto FanFiction!**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 1**


End file.
